


Drowning

by Darkchi13



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: He's drowning.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our Jackie Chan Adventures discord server. https://discord.gg/tCYztT5AQa

Jackie could feel the water all around him. He had held his breath for as long as he could, but it was hard when he was fighting. There was only blue around him and above, three distant figures swimming towards the light. He stretched out a hand as his lungs gave way. The precious little oxygen he had left escaped from his mouth in a burst of bubbles. Now the liquid was filling his mouth and flooding his lungs. 

Jackie thought of Jade, of Uncle, and knew with the certainty of a dying man that he would never see them again. His entreating hand sank back to his side and his eyes slipped shut. 

Jackie Chan knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where I saw an image of Jackie drowning. It was a drawing someone had done and it was him drowning with his hand outstretched towards the surface and bubbles escaping his mouth. It was a beautiful piece of art. Too bad it was just a dream.


End file.
